Punishment
by k-dono
Summary: Poor Piedmon, he got punished by...... But why? wht did he do to deserve a punshiment? read and find out XD. Warning: shonen ai,Not SM


DISCLAIMER: I do not own digimon, If I did, Myotismon would be all mine XD

(A/N: this my first fic, hope you like...Plz read and reviews )

PUNISHMENT

On a rounded table, there sat the main villains discussing, as usual, how to get rid of the digi-destined. However, one of them was far far away in his dirty dreams, while staring at his beloved mon with a stupid grin… when will this stupid meeting end! I can't wait to be left alone with you my Myo-chan…thought Piedmon and then chuckled mischievously.

"What the hell is wrong with him, starring and chuckling to himself that pervert!" murmured Myotismon angrily,

"eh… Did you say something, Myotismon?" asked LadyDevimon, who was setting next to him,

"ahh… Nothing! Haha…" laughed Myotismon nervously. That jackass! If anyone knows anything about us it'll be definitely his fault, at that time he'll wish he was dead. That sorry excuse for a dark master, his just a stupid clown! Thought Myotismon, while trying to hide his anger.

"HEY PIEDMON WAKE UP!" shouted puppetmon, trying to awake Piedmon, who was still daydreaming.

"WAAAH! WHAT FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU! ARE YOU TRYING TO GIMME A FRIGGN HEART ATTACK!" shouted Piedmon at the top of his lungs,

"YA RRRRRRRRIGHT! As if that would give you a heart attack, even if you were told that you gonna die tomorrow, your heart won't even skip a beat," said Metalseadramon sarcastically.

"What's your problem both of ya, besides being mentally retarded!" said Piedmon, who was still angry for being waked from his sweet dreams,

"But boss, the meeting has ended, and we thought you'd be angry if we left you here" pleaded puppetmon.

"What meeting?.. Oh the meeting.." said Piedmon regaining his coolness, "…where is everybody?"

"they all left 10 minutes ago" said puppetmon,

"while we've been trying to wake you up the whole time!" added Metalseadramon.

Waah! Myotismon left too? Why didn't he wait for me that bastard! thought Piedmon as he left the meeting room hurriedly.

"what's wrong with Piedmon? Is he sick or something?" asked puppetmon.

A moment of silence passed, "WHATEVER!" said puppetmon and Metalseadramon in unison and left as well.

Dammit why did he left? I was waiting for the meeting to finish just to be left alone with you, and you just left like that! Piedmon was really mad at Myotismon for leaving just like that. "I'll show him, I won't speak to him, or give him a damn shit," mumbled Piedmon mischievously," then we'll see how cold you'll be to me at that time". Piedmon was heading toward his room, while heading there he passed by LadyDevimon's room as usual, except this time he heard LadyDevimon talking to someone… it was a man's voice, and a familiar one too. "I know that voice," said piedmon, "umm… that sexy voice…oh! Myotismon's of course!" hesaid with truimph, and continued to walk to his room with a victorious smile. "Myotismon." he mumbled, then froze in his place and shouted, "WHAT? MYOTIMON?" and ran back towards LadyDevimon's room.

He opened the door forcefully, and saw Myotismon and LadyDevimon making out on the bed… his Myotismon, his lover. "hey! Even thought you are the master, you still have to knock the door," said LadyDevimon in annoyance "you are interrupting us in here, a womon should have some privacy!", after that a moment of silence passed.  
Piedmon was still petrified and too shocked to speak, while LadyDevimon is waiting for an apology or at least for him to leave, and Myotismon just setting there with no expression or even a sign of regret. "….a… am …AM SORRY!" shouted Piedmon and left.

"wah..what's wrong with him?" asked LadyDevimon,

"I'll be leaving now" said Myotismon ignoring LadyDevimon's question

"hey wait can't you stay a little more?" she begged but he still ignored her and left.

"That son of a bitch, how could he ignore me and leave like that!" said LadyDevimon cursing Myotismon.

Meanwhile Piedmon was in his room, still trying to absorb what he saw, "no it can't be… I must be seeing things…" said piedmon nervously, " it can't be Myotismon… he already left directly after the meeting ended… that's what puppetmon said…"

"No it was me, you saw kissing LadyDevimon." interrupted Myotismon coldly,

"What? When did you come in?" asked Piedmon, "and can't you at least deny it? Saying that it was you so casually!" now Piedmon was trying his best not to cry or even sob.

"it was your punishment" said Myotismon,

"what? What punishment? what did I do?" pleaded piedmon.

"it's a punishment for nearly slipping our secret" answered Myotismon

"when did I do that, you know I'll never do that" argued piedmon.

"yes you were so close to make our secret open" replied Myotismon

"when? WHEN DAMMIT!" demanded piedmon

"during the meeting, when you were starring at me and daydreaming of GOD-KNOWS-WHAT! You pervert!" answered Myotismon trying to stay calm

"What? How come?" pleaded piedmon

"others may be stupid, but LadyDevimon doubted that there was something between us when she saw you like that!" said Myotismon

"well…eh… now I understand why you are punishing me, but what that has to do with the kissing?" asked piedmon, "couldn't you think of something else?".

"No, cuz I wanted too, to make LadyDevimon think that am straight and I have nothing to do with a stupid clown"

"Whose stupid!...whatever, anyways ain't I more important than those stuff to you ?" asked piedmon with puppy eyes

"…yes you are" answered Myotismon

"then if I am.. please gimme an evidence, show me how much you love me" requested piedmon with an idiot grin.

"….ok but in one condition!" demanded Myotismon

"what's that supposed to be?" asked piedmon

"I should be the seme…" answered the vampire

"NO! NO WAY!".

Myotismon turned around giving piedmon his back and headed toward the door with out saying anything in return,

"NOOOOO! NO WAIT MYOTISMON!" begged piedmon running after him "NOOO! PLEASE COME BACK, YOU CAN BE THE SEME, YOU CAN BE WHATEVER YOU LIKE BUT PLEASE DON'T LEAVE" ignore, ignore, ignore…… "NOOOOOOOO! MYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…………"

The end

(A/N: waaah poor piedmon XD, looks like he really loves Myotismon although Myotismon is sooooo cold P. Well hope you liked my first fic. please gimme me your comments and reviews -) 


End file.
